yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and the Arabian Nights (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna and the Arabian Nights. One day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna and her friends, cousins and families were getting ready for their trip to Agrabah to meet with Aladdin and his friends. Princess Yuna: (placing Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her saddlebags) Aren't you excited about our trip to Agrabah, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: You bet I am, Yuna. Honker and Tank are excited too compared to Dipper and Mabel. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait, This is gonna be the bes vacation ever. At Golden Oaks Library, Everyone and Everypony started packing their bags for a few days. Bud Gleeful: Good thing I got my camera rolling, Herb. Herb Muddlefoot: You and me both, Big Bud. Binkie Muddlefoot: Now, Honker, Tank. Did you two pack everything for the trip? Honker Muddlefoot: We just did. With that said, Drake Mallard was ready to join the others on their vacation. Gosalyn Mallard: Dad, Are you excited to see Aladdin and his pals again? I know Cassim does. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Yes, I am. Honker Muddlefoot: We've all packed the equipment we need, Some of them may come in handy. Meanwhile, The Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator are preparing to open the portal to Tartarus. Bushroot: So, Uh... Negaduck. Why're we opening the portal to Tartarus? It sounds spooky. Negaduck: With Cerberus taking a nap, We've got three evil beings to free for Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Liquidator: I think I know what you mean, Negaduck. And the Liquidator presume that it's Mirage the Feline Queen and the two big bads of Agrabah, Jafar and Sa'Luk. Negaduck: Exactly, Let's get it over with. Quackerjack: Hey, Cerberus! It's playtime! Cerberus begins the chase at Quackerjack, Megavolt shocked him down unconscious. Megavolt: Knocked the Lights out of Cerberus. So, Negaduck unlocked the cells of Mirage, Jafar and Sa'Luk. Mirage the Feline Queen: It's about time you got us out, Negaduck. Nightmare Moon: But we can't break free well enough. Negaduck: What!? Bill, Can't you use your spell or something!? Bill Cipher: Hello, (wachking Negaduck) Anybody Home!? Not enough energy! Get the Journals and don't screw it up! Jafar: It will be our pleasure, My lord. Sa'Luk: I've waiting a long time to get even with Cassim. Negaduck: Oh, Don't worry, Sa'Luk. We'll work a plan to get those Journals. And they left Tartarus and returned to Ponyville, They make their way to Agrabah. Back with Yuna and her Company, They arrived at Agrabah and met with Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, Iago and the Sultan. Herb Muddlefoot: (rolling his camera) Day 1, Here we are in Agrabah with a few friends. Princess Yuna: Hi, Aladdin. How'd you been? Aladdin: Doing great. Cassim: Great to see you again, Son. I've missed you. Aladdin: Missed you too, Dad. Ford, Stanley, Dipper, Mabel, How'd you all been doing? Dipper Pines: Same as always, Aladdin. Mabel Pines: We've met Aladdin and his friends during our visit in Agrabah, We had the best Magic Carpet Ride ever. Princess Yuna: No kidding, Mabel. The Sultan: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Welcome to Agrabah, Especially with to our old and new friends. Princess Celestia: Thank you, Sultan. Soon, Everyone entered the palace for some hospitality offered by the Saultan. Inside the palace, Yuna and her friends had lots of fun. Princess Yuna: Boy, That was amazing. Rajah: (nuzzleing Mabel) Mabel Pines: Hey there, Rajah! Jasmine: Rajah sure missed you, Mabel. Mabel Pines: (chuckles as she gets licked) Easy, Boy. Rajah: (laughs as he nuzzles her some more) Genie: So, ???. Discord: , . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225